Mutated Part 1
Plot Kcaj was sitting down. A clock was on the wall. It was 10:00. Kcaj: I need to find a way to defeat Jack. But how? Kcaj smiled. Kcaj: I think it's time to visit Verdona again. Kcaj instantly transformed into Big Chill, than flew away. [[Jack 10 Theme Song|''Theme song!]] We see Anodyne. Verdona is flying around. Big Chill flew in. Verdona: Ben? Big Chill: Sorry Verdona. (Transforms back) It's me Kcaj. Verdona: Oh, the one that tried to kill me. Kcaj: Sorry. I need help. Verdona: What kind of help? Kcaj: I need to become a mutant of really powerful aliens. Verdona: I'll see what I can do. Verdona flies away, then comes back with a spell book. Verdona: The closest thing I can do, is make you part Osmosian. Kcaj: I guess so then. Do it. Verdona: ''Rendere l'osmosi ragazzo! Kcaj glew for a second, then stopped. Kcaj: Good. Thank you Verdona. Kcaj then absorbed her. He now had Anodite skin. Kcaj: Hahaha! We see Jack, sleeping. Supertrix: Red Alert! Jack woke up. Jack: Frank! Rin! Come on! Frank and Rin ran into the room. Frank: On it. Frank teleported them to see Kcaj! Jack: Whoa. Did you, mutate? Kcaj: Not yet. Kcaj tackled Jack and absorbed the Supertrix, becoming a mix of all the aliens. Kcaj: And I'm not Kcaj any more. Call me, Ultimate Kcaj! Ultimate Kcaj shot fire at Jack, but was blocked by a Diamondhead shield. Diamondhead: Diamondhead! Diamondhead tackled Ultimate Kcaj, but the plan failed, and Ultimate Kcaj froze him. Diamondhead: I can't break free! Ultimate Kcaj: That's the point idiot. Diamondhead: Humungousaur! Diamondhead transformed into Humungousaur, breaking the ice. Humungousaur: Humungousaur! Frank shot fire at Ultimate Kcaj, but Ultimate Kcaj shot lightning at him, knocking him back into a wall. Frank: Ouch! Humungousaur grew, then picked up Ultimate Kcaj and threw him against a wall. Then he punched him. Hard. Ultimate Kcaj: That's your best shot? I didn't feel a thing. Ultimate Kcaj shot Waybig's Cosmic Laser attack at Humungousaur, knocking him into a tree. Humungousaur: OW! That's it Kcaj, you've hurt enough people, and I mean it. Me, Frank, everyone. You have to stop. Ultimate Kcaj: I guess your right. Humungousaur: Really? Ultimate Kcaj: Nope. (Punches Humungousaur into another tree) Humungousaur: I didn't want to have to do this. Humungousaur transformed into Waybig and shot a Cosmic Laser at Ultimate Kcaj! Ultimate Kcaj: Wow. (Absorbs Laser) Thanks for the snack. Waybig: Uh oh. Ultimate Kcaj shot a more powerful red Cosmic Laser at Waybig, knocking him off the planet. (He's still in space, near the planet). Waybig: Oh no you don't. Ultimate Kcaj grew, then jumped at Waybig, tackling him. Waybig: Let's play dodge ball. (Picks up Anodyne's moon and throws it at Ultimate Kcaj.) Ultimate Kcaj: That's not nice. (Punches the moon and it explodes) Ha. Too easy. Waybig: How did you do that? Ultimate Kcaj: I got a To'Kustar too. Waybig: Well, take this! Waybig flew fast to Pluto, and threw it at Ultimate Kcaj. Ultimate Kcaj: Ooof! Waybig: Had enough? Ultimate Kcaj: Just a taste. Ultimate Kcaj shot some fire balls at Waybig, but was blocked off by a Cosmic Laser. Ultimate Kcaj: I have an idea. I'll absorb the gods, Ying and Yang! Waybig: What?!?! Ultimate Kcaj flew to Earth. TO BE CONTINUED... Aliens Used By Jack *Diamondhead *Humungousaur *Waybig By Kcaj *Big Chill Category:Episodes Category:Jack 10 Category:Season Finales Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Specials Category:Dan Tennyson